Superszybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000/Transkrypt
:do drzwi :Fluttershy: ziewa Kto to może być? Jeszcze noc. :trzask :Rainbow Dash: Dzisiaj zaczyna się sezon na sok jabłkowy! :Fluttershy: krzyk Och, nie rozumiem. Taki pośpiech? :Rainbow Dash: A jak!? Nie pamiętasz co było rok temu? Czy rok wcześniej?! Czy podczas każdego sezonu na sok?!! :Fluttershy: Och, no cóż... :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie. Zawsze ląduje w kolejce przed nami, a potem sok im się kończy! :Fluttershy: Tak, chyba tak... :Rainbow Dash: Ale nie w tym roku! W tym roku będę tam przed świtem i wreszcie wypiję tyle soku ile zechcę! I będę się jej śmiała w nos! Taki jest mój plan! A może nawet kupię sobie kilka butelek do domu i będę go sobie pić po kropelce a jej nie dam krzyk :Fluttershy: O rety, chyba nie ty jedna wpadłaś na ten pomysł. :Pie rozpina namiot :Fluttershy: Och, cześć Pinkie! Jakie ciekawe uczesanie. :Rainbow Dash: Skąd ich się tu tyle wzięło? :Pinkie Pie: Czy to nie super?! Nie mogłam w nocy spać, tak się cieszyłam na sezon soku, więc wymyśliłam, że zrobię biwak i powiedziałem paru kucykom i one też się ucieszyły i teraz tu mamy wielką jabłkową imprezę! Woo-hoo! Rety, aż tyle ich przyszło?! Mam nadzieję, że dla was wystarczy. :Rainbow Dash: warczy :piosenka tytułowa] :Twilight Sparkle: Nie cieszysz się Spike?! Wielkie otwarcie sezonu na sok! :Spike: Jasne! Równo za trzydzieści dni sezon na szafiry! się :Applejack: megafon Proszę o uwagę! Niniejszym otwieram tegoroczny sezon na sooook! :Kucyki: rozmowy :monet :nalewania soku :Pinkie Pie: wypija, wzdycha :się dźwięki nalewania soku i brzęku monet :Rainbow Dash: Hm... stęka :pompy :warczy :Applejack: Ech. Niestety kochani, koniec na dzisiaj! :Kucyki: Ooooch... :Rainbow Dash: A to ci nowina! Co roku to samo! :Caramel: Tak, zawsze wam się kończy! :Fluttershy: Dla jasności, ja się nie gniewam- :Rainbow Dash: Zróbcie tyle, żeby starczyło dla wszystkich! Albo chociaż dla mnie! :Kucyki: ogólne narzekanie :Applejack: No, ale zaczekajcie. Zrobiliśmy wszystko, żeby zwiększyć produkcję. :Caramel: Powtarzacie to co roku! :Applejack: I mówimy prawdę! Jednak my robimy nasz sok z miłością i oddaniem. I tylko z najlepszych jabłek w naszych sadach. Niestety ale... to wymaga czasu. :Kucyki: narzekanie :Applejack: Trochę cierpliwości. Jutro będzie nowa porcja. :Pinkie Pie: Ona wie co mówi! Nie możesz się spieszyć, gdy chcesz osiągnąć tak wspaniały efekt! :Fluttershy: Uh, Pinkie Pie– :Pinkie Pie: Nigdy nie zapomnę tego smaku! Bo takie doznanie... nie powtórzy się nigdy więcej. wzdycha :Rainbow Dash: warczy :klaksonu :hałasy :Applejack: Yyy? A cóż to jest takiego? :huk :The Flim Flam Brothers :Apple Bloom: Umowa stoi! :Tłum: rozmowy :Babcia Smith: Zaraz, wolnego! Nie ma mowy, żeby maszyna mogła zrobić lepszy sok niż nasza rodzina! :Apple Bloom:Gdyby jednak tak było, kucyki byłyby bardzo szczęśliwe. :Applejack: Na prawdę nie wiem... od lat robimy sok tak samo. :Big Macintosh: Tak. Hę? :Flim: Proponuję układ - wy dajecie jabłka... :Flam: ...my dajemy naszą superszybką nowoczesną maszynę. :Flim i Flam: Potem, dzielimy się zyskami... :Flim: ...siedemdziesiąt pięć... :Flam: ...dwadzieścia pięć. :Apple Bloom: Stoi- :Applejack: Zaraz. Siedemdziesiąt pięć dla...? :Flim: Dla nas, oczywiście. :Flam: No i, w prezencie dodamy szczyptę magii. Za darmo. :Applejack: Sprzedaż soku pozwala na przetrwać zimę. Stracimy naszą farmę jeśli się zgodzimy. :Flim and Flam: No? To jak będzie? :Big McIntosh: Nie będzie. :Flim: No dobrze. Jeśli nie chcecie być naszymi partnerami to zostaniemy rywalami. :Applejack: Nie dacie rady. :Flim: Czyżby? :Flam: Nic się nie martwcie przyjaciele, soku wystarczy dla wszystkich w Ponyville! :Flim: szeptem Trzeba tylko wysiudać rodzinę Apple z interesu. :Rodzina Apple: dech :Apple Bloom: Co? :monet :pompy :Twilight Sparkle: Widzę, że jesteś zmartwiona. :Spike: Oni tylko tak się... popisywali. :Applejack: Nie jestem pewna. Całkiem poważnie grozili, że nas wygryzą z interesu. :Apple Bloom: Koniec! Ostatni kufel! :Rainbow Dash: Och, to jakieś żarty! :Tłum: zawiedzenia :Apple Bloom: Zapraszamy jutro od rana! :Tłum: narzekanie :wyciskarki :trzask :Flim: Czyżbyśmy mieli jakieś kłopoty? :Flam: O nie, o nie! Znowu skończył się sok? :Flim: Co ja tu mam? Kto chce szklanicę? :Tłum: podniecenie :Flam: Spokojna głowa! Superszybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000 zaraz uzupełni braki! :trzask :Applejack: Tego nie sprzedacie! Zrobiliście go z naszych jabłek! :Rainbow Dash: Czyś ty się na mnie uwzięła czy co? :Flim: O nic się nie martwcie. W Equestrii jest mnóstwo jabłek. Zrobimy z nich więcej soku niż będziecie w stanie wypić. :Tłum: dech :Apple Bloom: My go zrobimy tyle, że ci podkowy odpadną. :Tłum: dech :Babcia Smith: Nie będziemy się ścigać. Dla nas liczy się jakość. :Tłum: zawiedzenia :Rainbow Dash: Co komu po jakości, jeśli się go nie możesz napić?! :Flim: Och, spójrzcie na te biedne, zawiedzione kucyki. :Apple Bloom: To my robimy sok w Ponyville! :Applejack: Nasz sok nie ma sobie równych! :Flim: Może zrobimy próbę? :Apple Bloom: Kiedy tylko sobie życzysz! :Tłum: rozmowy :Babcia Smith: No już, dosyć tego! :Flam: Nasza wspaniała maszyna w godzinę wyprodukuje sok dla całego miasta! :Apple Bloom: A my w 45 minut! :Tłum: serio? etc. :Babcia Smith: Tylko spokojnie moje dziecko :Flim: Co się stało Babciu Smith? Cykor? :Babcia Smith: Jak żeś ty mnie nazwał synku? :Flim: No bo, jeśli wierzycie w swój produkt to o co chodzi? :Babcia Smith: Jutro o świcie na polanie! :Flam: Ale do jutra nie zdobędziemy... pluje ...jabłek. :Babcia Smith: Weźcie sobie trochę od nas! Niech będzie moja strata, może was czegoś nauczę na temat soku! :Flim: Świetnie, umowa stoi. Kto wyprodukuje więcej baryłek w godzinę, wygra wyłączność na sprzedaż soku w Ponyville. :Babcia Smith: And after we beat ya, I don't never want to see you bambahoozlers around here again! A kiedy już was pokonamy, nie chcemy tu nigdy więcej oglądać waszych maszyn ani was huncwoty! :Tłum: ekscytacja :Flam: A więc - do jutra! :i Flam odjeżdżają :Twilight Sparkle: Głowa do góry. Na pewno jutro wygracie. :Applejack: Musimy. Bo jeśli nie, stracimy naszą farmę. :Babcia Smith: wącha :Applejack: wysiłku :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack? Czy to nie za duże ryzyko? :Applejack: Moja rodzina... para się produkcją... soku od bardzo wielu lat. :Apple Bloom: A poza tym, nazwali naszą babcię cykorem! :Mayor Mare: Proszę wszystkich o uwagę! :Twilight Sparkle: Więc... powodzenia! :Applejack: Dzięki Twilight. Przyda się... :Mayor Mare: W godzinę obie drużyny zrobią tyle soku ile się da. Następnie, przeliczymy baryłki i zwycięzca zostanie wyłącznym producentem soku. Na całe Ponyville! :Tłum: rozmowy :Mayor Mare: Czy jesteście gotowi? :Babcia Smith: prycha :Applejack: Gotowi! :Flim i Flam: Gotowi! :Pani Burmistrz: A więc... start! :wyciskarki :Babcia Smith: Hmm, niedobre. Dobre! Niedobre...Dobre! :Applejack: Dobra robota! Już prawie mamy pełną baryłkę! :Apple Bloom: Założę się, że oni nawet nie zdążyli- :Apple Bloom, Big McIntosh and Babcia Smith: dech :wyciskarki :Applejack: przełyka ślinę :wyciskarki :Applejack: Dalej Apple Bloom, skup się! Nie możemy o nich myśleć jeśli chcemy wygrać! :Apple Bloom: Masz rację! Uwijaj się babciu, zostajemy w tyle! :Granny Smith: Egh... wącha Dobre... Niedobre... :Applejack: Trzymaj to tempo braciszku, dalej, dalej! :Rarity: Czarno to widzę. Na najwyższych obrotach robią jedną baryłkę, gdy bliźniacy robią trzy! :Twilight Sparkle: Um, Pani Burmistrz! Czy honorowi członkowie rodziny mogą pomagać? :Pani Burmistrz: Cóż, nie jestem pewna... Flim, Flam... czy honorowi członkowie mogą pomóc rodzinie? :Flim: Też pytanie! :Flam: Choćby calutki Canterlot ruszył na pomoc, oni są bez szans. :Pani Burmistrz: Hm, więc w porządku. Applejack, co ty na to? :Applejack: Chętnie przystanę na to by reszta rodziny nam pomogła. :Przyjaciółki Applejack: Hurra! :Twilight Sparkle: Powiem krótko - nie pozwolimy tym gogusiom na przejęcie farmy! :Przyjaciółki Applejack: Nie! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, pomożesz Applejack! :Fluttershy: Jasne. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, ty się zajmiesz zbiorem jabłek. :Pinkie Pie: Tak jest pani generał! :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, ty masz krytyczne oko. Pomóż Babci Smith przebierać owoce. :Rarity: Oczywiście. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, chcesz pomóc Big Macintosh'owi?? :Rainbow Dash: Nie ma sprawy! :Twilight Sparkle: A więc do dzieła! Uratujemy farmę Sweet Apple! :Przyjaciółki Applejack: Do dzieła! :Pinkie Pie: Uważaj Apple Bloom! Na prawo! :Apple Bloom: Tuż za tobą Pinkie Pie! :Babcia Smith: Dobre, niedobre, dobre, niedobre... :Rarity: Cudne, straszne, straszne, cudne... :Twilight Sparkle: Z tego co widzę, robimy pięć baryłek gdy rywal robi trzy! :Tłum: doping :Applejack: Doskonale przyjaciele! Jesteśmy górą! :Flim: sok na Flama Dalej bracie! Musimy to nadrobić! :Flam: Tak! Trzeba podwoić tempo! :wyciskarki :Flim: A gdyby zmienić taktykę?! :Flam: Nie ma sprawy, mój braciszku. :wyciskarki :Flim: Świetny pomysł! Znowu idziemy jak burza! :Tłum: doping :Twilight Sparkle: Dalej Rainbow Dash! Co ty robisz?! :Rainbow Dash: Nie mamy czasu na kontrolę jakości jeżeli chcemy wygrać! :Babcia Smith: krzyczy A sio nicponiu! Jeden zgniłek niszczy całą partię! :Rainbow Dash: Applejack, zrób coś! :Applejack: Nie będziemy oszukiwać żeby wygrać! :Twilight Sparkle: Więc musimy się uwijać! Dalej przyjaciele! :Rainbow Dash: Niech wam będzie. Do roboty! :Pani Burmistrz: Czas minął! :Główne bohaterki and rodzina Apple: i upadają na ziemie :Tłum: doping :Pani Burmistrz: baryłki :Twilight Sparkle: Jestem z ciebie dumna. :Applejack: Dzięki. :Twilight Sparkle: Taka postawa... musi zostać... nagrodzona. :Pani Burmistrz: Flim i Flam wygrali! :Tłum: rozmowy, "Co?", etc. :Apple Bloom: stęka :Applejack: Ale... jak to? :Flim: Och, naprawdę nam przykro. :Flam: Musicie sobie znaleźć inne źródło utrzymania, które z jabłkami nie będzie miało nic wspólnego. :Flim: Tymczasem my wyburzymy tę starą chałupę i machniemy coś nowego. :Flam: I to jak najszybciej. Od teraz, to już nie jest farma Sweet Apple, tylko nasza... firma Flim Flam! :Rainbow Dash: Jeszcze słowo a przerobię was na sok! :Applejack: Nie, Rainbow Dash. Była umowa. :Flim i Flam: się :Applejack: Gratulujemy wam. Produkcja soku w Ponyville... należy do was. Ruszajcie się! Musimy się spakować... :Flim: Nic się nie martwcie. Naszego soku wystarczy dla wszystkich. :Flim i Flam: się :Applejack: No, na co czekacie? Nic nie szkodzi... korzystajcie... :Pinkie Pie: płacze :Flam: Na zdrowie, Ponyville! Do samego dna! :Kucyki: sok na bliźniaków pochrząkują :Cherry Berry: Ależ to są ohydne pomyje! :Sweetie Drops: W moim jest chyba piasek! :Comet Tail: Nie dałbym nawet centa za to świństwo! :Flam: Nie dałbyś nawet jednego centa? :Tłum: Nie! :Flim i Flam: do siebie nawzajem :Flam: A gdyby dwa kufle za centa? :Tłum: Nie! :Flim i Flam: do siebie nawzajem Dwa centy za baryłkę? :Crowd: NIE! :Flam: nerwowo Zdaje się, że napotkaliśmy pewne trudności tutaj w Ponyville. :Flim: Nikt nie chce naszego soku. Spadamy? :Flam: Spadamy. W drogę, Flim! :Flim: W drogę, Flam! :odjeżdża :Applejack: No proszę! :Twilight Sparkle: A więc możecie zostać na swojej farmie! :Caramel: A my możemy cieszyć się sokiem najlepszej jakości! :Apple Bloom: Przez tę niemądrą rywalizację mamy go teraz dość dla całego miasta! :Tłum: radości :Applejack: Droga Księżniczko, :Chciałam się z Tobą czymś podzielić. chrząka Niczego się dzisiaj nie nauczyłam! Calutki czas miałam rację! Jeśli dobrze robisz, to co robisz, twoja praca zawsze się obroni! Mogłabym napisać, że zawsze mogę liczyć na moich przyjaciół, ale prawda jest taka, że o tym też wiedziałam! :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Kategoria:Transkrypty 2 sezonu